


Dubliners

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Betting, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubliners, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, St. Patrick's Day, Swearing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: It's St Patrick's Day and the Marauders are living it up.





	Dubliners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).



> I do not condone the irresponsible engagement with alcohol, tobacco, gambling or sexual behaviour.
> 
> But make sure you live fun, fulfilling lives! ;)

The pub was bursting with people. A crush of warm, scented bodies surrounded them as they wriggled towards a table in the back.

“I want to sit at the bar!” Sirius hollered over the din. “That’s where all the fun people are!”

Remus gave him a light knock of the hip. “This is a marathon event, Padfoot. We have to pace ourselves.”

They reached the waving pair of spectacles and slid into the cramped booth beside James, who slid his glasses back on. “’Bout time you lads got here.”

Remus bumped Sirius again. “Someone was taking too long to get ready.”

“Vanity’s a sin, Pads.”

Sirius grinned as he ruffled a hand through James’ hair. “One you’re not guilty of, I see.”

“Shut up.”

l-l

Remus was starting to feel somewhat tipsy. It was nice to have a party night, celebrating St Patrick’s Day in Dublin. People were spilling off the street into the pub and cramming themselves into every available space.

Or, in the case of Sirius, into spaces that would usually be considered unavailable.

Remus did not mind. Sirius straddling him was one of his favourite things.

“Mm, you smell good, Moony,” Sirius murmured against his neck, hands twined through Remus’ curls. A broad tongue striped along his jaw. Sirius hummed delight, his voice dropping an octave – a seductive growl. “Taste good too...”

“Is that right?” Remus whispered, tipping his head towards Sirius’. “Are you going to eat me then?”

Sirius moaned and rocked on his lap. “Eventually...” His voice was the barest hush. “I need to have another taste test first, I think.” Twisting, Sirius caught Remus’ lips with his own, sliding their mouths together with a well-practised ease. Remus met him eagerly, gripping Sirius’ hips and jerking him forwards. A tell-tale hardness brushed against his belly.

Gasping, Sirius pulled just far enough away to mutter, “Delicious.” Then he lunged at Remus again, harder kisses fuelled with bright ferocity, tongue wicking across Remus’ lip. He met Sirius with an eager curl of tongue stud, urging their bodies tight together.

The twist of a gentle hand and Sirius dragged Remus closer, breath huffing brokenly between each press of lip and stroke of tongue and flick of metal. Sirius had a strange habit of trying to talk while kissing, resulting in a buzz of shapeless sounds that Remus had, over the years, learned to understand – things like ‘fuck’ and ‘me’ and ‘now’.

Sirius’ mouth skittered sideways, tracking wet and hot across Remus’ jaw, pressing against his throat.

Remus sighed, head rolling back. “Fuck, Pads...” he breathed, shifting to crush their mouths together again, rubbing his tongue gently back into Sirius’ mouth.

Sirius shuddered and ground hard against him. Remus knew exactly how to turn Sirius into a simmering pool of desperation. He slid his hand around Sirius’ hip, down his thigh, aiming for-

“OY! You can do that at home!”

A shower of bar nuts scattered over them.

Blinking, Remus glanced over Sirius’ shoulder – the others were either glaring at them or determinedly looking away – except for Fabian, who flicked them an approving smirk.

“Evans, you are ruining a perfectly good moment over here,” Sirius spat, shoving roughly at his hair.

“Kissing like that should be illegal in public,” Lily said – her voice was stern even as the edges of her mouth twitched.

“But it isn’t,” Remus said fairly. He twirled a vague pattern against Sirius’ back with his fingertips. “If you don’t like it then don’t look.”

l-l

“Ten galleons on Peter!” Sirius cried, arms wrapped around Remus’ waist.

Gideon rolled blue eyes at him. “You really think Peter can beat me? I played Seeker, I know how to aim!”

Sirius poked out his tongue. “My bet stands.”

It wasn’t much of a game – Gideon was not exaggerating but Peter had a skill with darts that was simply hard to match.

“Pay up!” Sirius cried. Both he and James stuck their hands out in search of reward. There was much grumbling as a tumble of gold tipped into the waiting palms.

Peter smiled with pleased modesty. “Hardly a gamble when you’ve seen me play. You’ve hustled them.”

“Hey, if they want to take punt then that’s their fault,” James beamed.

l-l

“I want to fuck you,” Sirius all but purred into Remus’ ear. “And I want you to fuck me...”

“Get off your arse and help me you lazy bitch!” Caradoc hollered from the bar, waving at his husband.

“My _god_ , you’re a bastard sometimes!” Lily shoved James, but she was grinning.

“Why do we hang around with this bunch of utter wankers?” Gideon arched a half-exasperated brow at Peter.

Peter shrugged. “They’re so much fun to take the piss out of, really. What better reason?”

James laughed, pulling Lily tight against him. “Merlin’s arse, you’re lucky I love you Evans.”

Fabian swung his way through the crowd. “Alright you great twat, I’m coming!”

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ neck and dragged him close, trailing the ball of his tongue stud along Sirius’ neck, “...tell me more about me fucking you.”

l-l

“What are you doing out here?” Sirius asked, bouncing across the empty courtyard to where Remus was leaning on the reconstructed penny-wall. “Oh. _Naughty_ , Moony.”

Remus flashed him an apologetic smile. “I’m drunk Padfoot ... surely one won’t hurt me.”

“Hm, yes,” Sirius said, dragging Remus into his arms. “But you don’t stop at one do you, Messer Double-Addiction?”

Remus grinned as he sucked hard on his sneak cigarette. “Oh, and what about when you get drunk, my sweetness?”

Sirius smirked. His eyes flicked towards Remus’ waistband for a moment. “You uh ... want me to give _you_ a puff?”

Bruising fingertips bit into his shoulder. “Out here? Where anyone can see?”

Sirius nuzzled his ear. “Mhm.”

Remus growled, “Fuck yes. Get on your knees.”

Grazing his fingers downwards, Sirius pawed at the front of Remus’ trousers. With a harsh breath against Remus’ throat Sirius mumbled, “You’d better not ash in my hair.”

Nipping his ear before urging him back, Remus scraped a thumb tip forcefully across Sirius’ bottom lip, pressing firmly into his mouth. “Don’t you worry about what I’m going to do...”

Sirius’ hands fumbled against Remus’ flies. “Why do muggle clothes have so many fucking attachments,” he grumbled. Finally, with a satisfied breath, Sirius’ shoved his hand down the front of Remus’ boxers. “Get it up, Moony...”

Remus’ breath shattered through his throat. “Get _on_ with it, Padfoot,” he retorted – but his sexual bossiness was tempered by simple, semi-drunken enjoyment. His jaw knocked against Sirius’, turning their mouths together. Sirius pulled him to delightful hardness with languorous, almost distracted strokes.

Remus’ kissed him deep and Sirius moaned before sharply dropping to his knees. Sniggering cheekily he undid a few of Remus’ shirt buttons and knotted the ends around Remus’ waist. He met bright, questioning eyes with a simple, “I need it out of my way.”

Remus smiled at him fondly, carding his fingers through Sirius’ hair. He pulled at his cigarette and blinked down at Sirius through the blue-smoke haze. “Fuck you’re gorgeous...”

“I know,” Sirius said carelessly. He turned his hand along Remus’ length then quickly swallowed the tip in a smooth suck of soft flesh. Remus swore explosively, hand tightening in Sirius’ hair with sharp, brilliant pain. Sirius swirled his tongue around Remus’ cock, a delicate, slippery tease. Remus shifted subtly against him.

There was no way they’d be alone for long. With hungry speed, Sirius slid along Remus’ length, sucking, tasting... His tongue rolled across Remus’ familiar feel. Steadying Remus with one hand Sirius skittered the other clumsily into his own trousers, stroking himself in time to his suck and slide along Remus’ cock. Quickies were his speciality.

A scent of tobacco burned on the air; Remus must have dropped his cigarette because both hands were coiled in Sirius’ hair, gently guiding him.

A sudden shriek pierced Sirius’ concentration, but Remus wouldn’t let him be distracted... And within a minute Remus came across Sirius’ tongue. Swallowing gratefully, Sirius shuffled to his feet and neatly tucked Remus’ cock away.

Remus tugged the ears of his shirt. Sirius stopped him, murmuring, “Leave it up, suits you.” Then he hauled Remus against him, kissing him fiercely.

Growling incomprehensibly, Remus slid his hand inside Sirius’ haphazard trousers and quickly began to work him over so thoroughly that when Sirius came dizzy white stars dazzled beneath his eyelids.

Remus puffed a gentle breath against his jaw and muttered a cleansing charm. They stood wrapped together for long, silent moments before the sound of shifting people dragged them apart again.

Sirius surreptitiously fastened his flies while Remus lit another cigarette. They huddled tenderly against the wall. Remus offered Sirius his smoke; he took a small puff. Passing it back, Sirius queried, “Who saw us?”

Remus’ voice held deep amusement. “Lily. Man, did she run.”

l-l

“Another round!”

 “Let’s do shots! _Green_ shots!”

“To the bar!”

“What’ll you have, dearling?”

“I’ll have a pint!”

“... oh, I’ll have a pint with _youuu_ , sir!”

“ _Aaaand_ if one of ya doesn’t order soon, we’ll be thrown out o’ the boozer!”

“C’mon cousin, I’ll give you a hand to carry.”

The pub was a hive of hot, merging bodies. A smell of beer and wine and spirits flickered through the air.

Caradoc and James extracted themselves from the crowded booth and squashed their way towards the bar. Remus had an arm around Fabian, swaying as they sang along to the rather good band. Sirius’ head was in Peter’s lap and Peter was idly plaiting his hair. Gideon and Lily slipped away for a quick dance.

Everyone reconverged shortly after. Shoving himself upright, Sirius curled his hand around a glass. “This much drinking cannot be good.”

Fabian hummed, “Some say that drinking’s a sin...”

Remus picked up the next line, “But a gargle is fine now and then.”

James beamed as he shoved the drinks across the table. “For drinking has been in this world...”

Lily slipped a happy arm around him. “Forever and ever, amen!”

They roused the chorus together, a muddle of voices mixing an unusual harmony against the rest of the clamour in the bar. There was laughter at the end, and shots were downed:

“Another round!”

l-l

Remus groaned and stretched, rolling towards the warm body stretched beside him. He was half surprised to see that it actually was Sirius in the bed – he had a vague recollection of James trying to slide in with them and encouraging Peter to do the same. He snuggled into Sirius’ warmth.

Remus was glad he had remembered to take a potion before collapsing into the mattress. All the same, he could not explain why he was wearing James’ shirt and a pair of Sirius’ boxers.

“Mornin’ Moony,” mumbled a husky voice. Sirius snatched at his hand, pressing his mouth to Remus’ palm. “Fuck, feels like a herd of Hippogriffs have trampled me.”

“You forgot your potion then?”

Sirius replied with a grumpy moan.

Remus gently nudged Sirius over and kissed him with subtle intensity. Sirius clung to him, whimpering when Remus drew back. “Oh Merlin, _never again_ Moony.”

“Not at all a healthy way to party,” Remus agreed softly, nosing Sirius’ clavicle. A beat of silence pounded between them. “Worth it?”

He could hear the grin in Sirius’ voice as he tangled a hand into Remus’ curls. “Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess The Dubliners song I based this on?


End file.
